Sunnyheart (Aquamarine1212)
Sunnyheart'' is a short-haired golden she-cat with amber spotted tabby stripes and green eyes. History Sunnyheart appears in the allegiances of Returning Flame, but makes no appearance within the book. Lakeclan's Beginning Sunny and her siblings, Pebble and Wave, are born in the nursery to Mistwind. Sunny is the first to open her eyes. Sunny and her siblings later on pretend to ambush their father, Lakewater, in a kit-game. At the end of the book, Sunny and her siblings become apprentices. Lake and Flame Meet After Viperfire hints that he plans on attacking Lakeclan, Sunnypaw boldly claims that Viperfire cannot defeat all of Lakeclan, although she later learns that Viperfire has his own clan. Sunnypaw is then given Fireflame as her mentor. When Viperfire shows up in camp to proclaim war on Lakeclan, Sunnypaw starts to chase him out of camp before Lakewater stops her. She angrily says she can't wait to rip Flameclan pelts before Lakewater takes her training. During the battle with Flameclan, Sunnypaw is pinned and almost killed by a Flameclan warrior. At the end of the book, Sunnypaw and her siblings become warriors and she takes on the name Sunnyheart. Days of Dirt Sunnyheart is mentioned in the beginning as one of the cats with dustcough. After Lakeclan becomes trapped in the lakebed, Sunnyheart and her siblings are shown to be working on starting the tunnel system under the lake. Sunnyheart thinks that digging is "the most fun thing she's done in her life" which is sort of sad when you think about it. She then kicks up a bunch of dirt onto Pebblesplash, who gets angry with her. While the Lakeclanners are adjusting to the tunnels, Sunnyheart is one of the cats in the crowd who is bumped and bumping into others. Sunnyheart is later given Icepaw as an apprentice, and is visibly excited. Sunlight At the beginning of the book, Sunnyheart is one of the cats who helps clean up their old camp. When Iciclepaw and Sniffpaw join the clan, Sunnyheart shows them around camp. She goes off on a long excited tangent and the two apprentices sneak off while she isn't paying attention. Relations '''Grandmother:' : Sky : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Grandfather: : Smoky : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Father: : Lakewater : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Mother: : Mistwater : (Living as of Returning Flame) Brothers: : Wavestream : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Pebblesplash : (Living as of Returning Flame) Quotes "Viper cannot defeat a whole clan! We're a lot stronger than one puny little wimp!" - Sunnypaw (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 1) "I think it's the most fun thing I've done in my life!" - Sunnyheart about digging tunnels (Days of Dirt, Chapter 7) "So that's the warriors den. Don't poke your nose in there because some of the warriors would yell at you. Of course I wouldn't, but Pebblesplash is REALLY cranky." - Sunnyheart (Sunlight, Chapter 12) "Wow, you guys are so lucky, you get the den all to yourselves. I had to share with Pebblesplash and Wavestream, boy Pebblesplash was cranky!" - Sunnyheart (Sunlight, Chapter 12) Trivia * Sunnyheart later was rehashed as the character Silverbumble in the Lakeclan Series. * Sunnyheart is mistakenly given both Icepaw and Airpaw as apprentices in Days of Dirt, although in Sunlight the allegiances claim that Streakfur is Icepaw's mentor. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Sunnyheartwarrior.png|Sunnyheart (Warrior) sunnypawapprentice.png|Sunnypaw (Apprentice) sunnykitkit.png|Sunny (Kit) '' Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Cats